


[Podfic] Good (Medieval) Times

by readbyjela (jelazakazone)



Series: podfics [7]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Audio Format: Streaming, Crack, Download Available, Fluff, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Humor, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Available, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 10:40:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/readbyjela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur and Merlin go to Medieval Times to see Gwaine, now reincarnated as a struggling actor named Eoin, perform. Shenanigans ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Good (Medieval) Times

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Good (Medieval) Times](https://archiveofourown.org/works/723548) by [Magnolia822](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnolia822/pseuds/Magnolia822). 



> Thanks so much to kalakirya for the awesome beta feedback. Any remaining mistakes are mine. This story was so much fun, I could not resist it. Magnolia822's sense of humor is delightful.

[You can download it here.](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?j3i9w4xi6omffl3)

[You can stream it from Soundcloud here](https://soundcloud.com/jelazakazone/merlin-medievaltimes).

 

 

 

 


End file.
